


Sho Vs Natsu

by MegKF



Series: Kyoko Vs Natsu [1]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho Fuwa really shouldn't have annoyed Natsu, she was way more observant and brutal than the normal Kyoko or even Mio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sho Vs Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> Skip Beat! belongs to Hakusensha (Japan) and Viz (USA). No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.
> 
> Warning: Possible spoilers through Volume 26.

Kyoko frowned. Was she cursed? Why did she keep bumping into people she hated. She was pretty sure that the Beagle was following her around sometimes, but why Shotaru too. Sure when he showed up on the set of Dark Moon it was obvious he'd come on purpose just to annoy her, but running into him the day before hadn't been on purpose. Yet here she was with him again. The smug jerk was smirking at her. This was her first encounter with him since Valentine's day when he'd kissed her. And he was reaching out towards her.

Kyoko froze for a moment remembering her promise to Tsuruga to under no circumstances to let anyone kiss her again except when acting. In that moment Natsu took over. She wasn't about to let Sho Fuwa possibly kiss her again, no way no how. Natsu let her body shift and instead of Sho getting close to her he stumbled sideways to regain his balance. No one bullied Natsu, besides she saw things in a way that Kyoko couldn't. She let a sexy smile filter across her face for a moment, leaned up close to the shocked Sho. He had frozen when Natsu had taken over, this was not his Kyoko anymore, even he had to acknowledge it. There was a reason no one recognized her when she was in character.

Natsu whispered into his ear so no one would overhear, "You know Ren Tsuruga is better than you."

"What?"

Kyoko had never tried this route with Sho, but both Kyoko and Natsu knew Sho couldn't stand Ren Tsuruga. Natsu on the other hand was the queen bully for a reason. She saw Sho's weakness in a way Kyoko never would. "I've even spent the night at his apartment several times. He's got the biggest bed I've ever seen. You know he's got an incredible bathroom too. I spent a good hour just soaking in there one night."

Sho almost re-took his demonic form from when he though Kyoko was dating the vocalist from Vie Ghoul. Kyoko was his.

Natsu smiled a heavenly smile, almost as incredible as Ren Tsuruga's best. "I've even seen him naked. And believe me, you have NOTHING on him."

There was a slight creak as Sho suddenly realized he was sitting in one of the sitting areas around the studio. He hadn't even realized that he'd even been backing up as Kyoko/Natsu had delivered devastating after devastating verbal blow. Sho's manager watched with shock, this wasn't like the Kyoko that she rather liked. God how she wanted to know what Kyoko was saying to make Sho look like that.

Natsu rocked back slightly on her heels. Mission accomplished. Sho would take ages to recover from this. She continued on her way to The Bridge Rock set. She'd remain in control until Kyoko had to become Bo. Kyoko was so going to have a melt down…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010. Working on posting all my stuff here.
> 
> I had had this conversation stuck in my head for 2 days before writing it...


End file.
